Verdades
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Batalla tras batalla, poderes aún no controlados. ¿Hasta cuándo se puede resistir? Cap. nuevo on line
1. Ni de aquí ¿Ni de allá?

**_Notas Iniciales: _**_Danny Phantom _y demás personajes le pertenecen a _Butch Hartman_. El único fin de este escrito es entretener. No reclamo derechos de autores y me divierto viendo esta serie a cada instante en que mi vida me lo permita.

Y mi imaginación vuelve a volar... dejando como resultado el presente escrito. No se olviden de las críticas constructivas. Siempre son excelentes y ayudan a mejorar.

* * *

**Verdades**

**Capítulo 01: Ni de aquí... ¿Ni de allá?**

* * *

Se arrimó al tronco del árbol, posando su mano envuelta en un guante blanco en la estructura de la misma. Y su piel, cada vez más transparente y menos sólida, traspasó al tronco grueso en un sólo instante.

Nada anormal si se toma en cuenta que el joven de 17 años es mitad humano y mitad fantasma. Lo único que aún no dominaba era ese terrible descontrol de sus poderes en momentos de pánico o temor.

Y vaya que estaba temiendo.

Cayó sobre el césped y sacó con tosquedad el brazo del tronco. Se concentró con todas las fuerzas mentales que podía y la transformación ocurrió como siempre en esos tres benditos años. El aura blanca envolviéndolo. Su ropa pasando del blanco y negro al color, su melena blanca tomando el tono azabache y sus ojos pasando del verde al azul.

Corría una helada brisa en el parque y sin embargo Danny sudaba a chorros.

_- ¡Danny! -_ escuchó a lo lejos la voz de su amiga gótica, quien corría hacia él con todas las fuerzas posibles hasta darle alcance y sentarse junto a él en cuestión de instantes - ¡Danny¿Cómo estás? -

_- _Cansado - respondió el joven evitando mirarla. Se tapó bruscamente esa zona por encima de su codo derecho, que aún estaba transparente, sobresaltando más a Sam.

_- _¿Qué te ocurre? - reclamó Sam indignada y tomó las manos de Danny entre las suyas, obligándole a mostrar... su piel completa y color natural. Tan sólida como la de ella.

Se miraron por unos instantes, y Sam soltó de inmediato sus manos. El sonrojo les invadía el rostro sin embargo nadie podía asegurar si en el caso de Danny era por el contacto agradable con Sam o por el cansancio de la reciente batalla contra Vlad.

_- _Perímetro asegurado - dijo Tucker haciendo sobresaltar a ambos jóvenes - ¿Qué¿Han visto a un fantasma o qué? -

El moreno se rió de su propio comentario, mientras Sam le lanzaba una mirada asesina por centésima vez en lo que llevaban de amistad. Danny atinó a arrimarse más al tronco del árbol.

_- _¿Desde cuándo has estado aquí? - preguntó Sam apretando con fuerza los puños.

_-_ Desde hace un buen rato - respondió Tucker, haciendo sobresalir el celular con cámara digital integrada que poseía alrededor del cuello. - ¿Y bien? Danny. Cuéntame con lujos y detalles cómo pateaste el trasero de ese fantasma y lo tienes finalmente encapsulado en el termo -

- Vlad está vivo aún - comentó Sam - Así que Danny no puede encerrarlo -

- Ah! Es verdad - expresó Tucker rascándose la nuca en señal de haberlo recordado - Pero ese tipo últimamente pasa más como fantasma que como ser humano, ya prácticamente lo veo del otro lado -

_-_ Igual es una molestia - reprochó Sam enfadada y de brazos cruzados. - Si tan sólo fuese un fantasma... Un fantasma completo, me refiero a eso -

Lo último lo agregó de inmediato, como que sin esa aclaratoria Danny se sentiría ofendido o herido.

_- _¿Sabes qué? - dijo Danny levantándose un poco tambaleante - No es tan malo ser fantasma... Ya sea a medias o completamente -

Sam le miró extrañada, mucho más que Tucker al escucharlo hablar de esa forma. Pareciera buscarle un justificativo a Vlad. Aunque los amigos de Danny creían eso batalla perdida. El tipo está obsesionado con deshacerse del padre de Danny y quedarse con su madre. ¡Punto! Esto iba más allá de cualquier enfrentamiento fantasmal. Era la defensa por su familia.

_- _¿Seguro que estás bien? - volvió a indagar Sam apoyándose en el árbol para levantarse, y luego posar una mano en el hombro de Danny, o al menos intentarlo. La mano de la joven traspasó el cuerpo del joven, dejando en ella esa horrible sensación de frío.

_- _¡Claro que estoy bien! - soltó bruscamente Danny, ofendido por esas palabras aunque la palidez de su piel no declaraba lo mismo. - ¿De dónde sacas esa estupidez de que estoy mal? -

_-_ Bueno, yendo en contra de mi naturaleza, apoyo a Sam - la joven gótica hubiese agradecido sus palabras si Tucker hubiese dicho sólo las tres últimas de su oración - Desde hace una semana esta batalla sin fin contra Vlad te pone cada vez más tenso... por no decir que te quita el color de la piel -

Los ojos de Danny, de color azul en su forma natural, brillaron al instante, mostrando abruptamente un verde intenso. Un claro signo de que estaba conteniéndose enormemente para no perder nuevamente el control en sus poderes.

Y es que no era agradable para Danny descubrir que aún tiene mucho por aprender de sus poderes. Y que Vlad se lo ande restregando en el rostro entre cada batalla no ayuda, mucho menos las _pláticas_ que tiene con el tipo.

Danny se volvió hacia Sam, como esperando (o quizá deseando) que ella callara al moreno. Pero la joven de tendencias góticas sólo le mostró su expresión de preocupación a su estado físico y emocional.

_-_¡Estoy bien! - rugió enfurecido el joven apretando los puños. Detestaba el que Tucker saliera con _sus cosas,_ y ahora estaba el hecho de que Sam, como pocas veces, apoyaba al moreno - Perfectamente normal en lo que cabe mi perfil. ¡No sé de dónde sacan tantas estupideces! -

_- _Pues... quizá influya tu irritabilidad - replicó Tucker viendo fijamente a Danny volverse hacia ellos - Y también el hecho de que pierdas el conocimiento... y caigas en los brazos de Sam -

_- _¿Quieres callarte y ayudarme de una vez por todas? - le recriminó Sam intentando, con todas sus fuerzas, contener a Danny. Lo que cambian 3 años en el cuerpo humano. Danny más alto que ella y más pesado sin duda alguna, a pesar de que su contextura seguía siendo delgada.

_- _¿Y ahora qué les diremos a su familia? - indagó Tucker.

_- _No tengo la menor idea - admitió Sam acariciando de manera inconsciente los mechones negros de su mejor amigo, arreglándoselos para que no le cayeran con tosquedad en el rostro - Ya pasamos los exámenes, así que no podemos atribuirlo a un estrés estudiantil -

_- _¿Y si les decimos que es la primera borrachera de Danny? - bromeó Tucker, sin poder evitarlo. Y por eso ya él se imaginaba esa mirada asesina que Sam le lanzaría.

Sí, lo hizo.

Tucker soltó un suspiro de resignación. Su amiga es bien estricta en todo lo que se refiere a Danny. Últimamente no le acepta ni una bromita.

_-_ Insisto en que trates de averiguar si se rompió el hechizo... - dijo Tucker sin una pizca de broma en su voz - No puedes estar así todo el tiempo -

_- _Ahora no es el momento - replicó su amiga firmemente analizando a Danny minuciosamente - Tucker ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Lo veo muy mal -

_- _Pidamos ayuda a Jazz. Es lo único que nos queda -

Sam se mordió el labio inferior y miró nuevamente a Danny. Una fina capa de sudor le rodeaba el pálido rostro. El cabello rebelde e indomable estaba despeinado y le daba un aire de _joven con agitada existencia._ La muchacha asintió y entonces Tucker tomó su celular, teniendo una plática de frases cortas tipo _Danny está cansado e impresentable. No hicimos nada malo. Son 'cosas' de jóvenes._

Tácitamente Jazz era la ayuda en esos casos. Tucker confió ciegamente en ella cuando le comentó que tenía un plan pero tembló de pies a cabezas cuando escuchó como llamaba a sus padres.

El moreno cayó sentado en el césped, pendiente hasta de la respiración de la pelirroja hermana de Danny.

_- ¿Qué pasó? - _murmuró Sam, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Tucker le hizo una señal para que esperara.

_- Es que ha sido el aniversario de amistad de Tucker y Danny... ¡Ya sabes cómo son! Actividades productivas que hacen más fuertes los lazos de fraternidad. No creo que esté mal irnos en contra de sanas costumbres. Sí... se quedará en la casa de Sam viendo películas de acción y comiendo palomitas... ¿Danny? Él... se está dando una ducha... Ay, padres! El muchacho ya tiene 17 años... no lo hagan quedar mal. Considero que venga el día de mañana... Ya sabemos que Danny tiene un cuarto reservado en casa de Sam, dejen que lo use aunque sea una vez en la vida... Además, para cuando acaben de ver las dos películas planeadas será de madrugada... ¿Obligaremos a Danny a transitar por Amty Park a esas horas?... Ajá... Sí... Genial! Ya le digo a Tucker -_

El moreno respiró aliviado.

_- _Muchas gracias, Jazz -

_- No, a ustedes dos... Por ser grandes amigos de mi hermano - _dijo con sinceridad desde el otro lado la pelirroja. _- Este... sí, sí... ¿Tucker? Está bien, dile a Danny cuando salga de la ducha que puede quedarse allá pero que no se desvele demasiado. Que se diviertan.. Y feliz aniversario de amistad -_

_- _Feliz aniversario de amistad... Genial idea, Jazz, eres muy ingeniosa -

Cuando Tucker cerró la comunicación, su sonrisa de satisfacción tranquilizó a Sam.

_- _¿Feliz aniversario de amistad? - indagó Sam extrañada, que aún no se había enterado de nada.

Tucker le explicó a breves rasgos lo acontecido. Sam asintió más aliviada.

_- _Bien... vamos a tu casa - dijo Tucker preocupado - Cómo desearía que lo que dijo Jazz sea verdad -

_- _No te desanimes, Tucker... Danny no necesita eso ahora - dijo Sam mientras Tucker se agachaba para pasar un brazo alrededor de la cintura del inconsciente joven.

_- _Tienes razón... Mejor nos apuramos. Danny necesita descansar cuanto antes -

_Continuará..._


	2. Consecuencias

_**Notas Iniciales: **Danny Phantom _y demás personajes le pertenecen a _Butch Hartman_. El único fin de este escrito es entretener. No reclamo derechos de autores y me divierto viendo esta serie a cada instante en que mi vida me lo permita.

* * *

**Verdades** **Capítulo 02: Consecuencias**

* * *

_La brisa helada recorría con fuerza el sitio, haciendo estremecer a todo el que estuviera vivo, o alguna vez lo estuvo. _

_Danny se estremeció y con fastidio transmutó hasta volverse un ser humano. Igual daba si estaba convertido en fantasma o no. El frío seguía atacándolo._

_De pronto una intensa esfera de energía negra apareció ante él, y esa energía emanaba un calor agradable aunque al mismo tiempo hacía percibir un algo extraño en lo profundo del alma._

_Una silenciosa tristeza._

_- ¿Ves lo que te ocurre por no dominar tus poderes? - dijo la sombra de Vlad desde el centro de la esfera - El frío te carcome con facilidad y hace de ti lo que le venga en gana. Lo mismo ocurre con los dones con los cuales fuiste dotado, en un trágico accidente, claro está -_

_Danny aprisionó los puños, en clara señal de tensión._

_- Cállate - murmuró el joven fastidiado - No quiero escucharte -_

_- Sólo digo la verdad, hijo - replicó Vlad, bajando la intensidad de energía de la esfera, para que se visualizara su rostro de facciones duras y su sonrisa torcida - Es el destino que corremos nosotros, los fantasmas -_

_Danny volvió su mirada al piso, conteniendo la rabia, deseando que esas palabras se la llevara el helado viento y se perdieran para siempre en la nada. Pero las sílabas se penetraban en su mente y hacían constante eco._

_- Porque nosotros somos fantasmas, Danny. Simples fantasmas por culpa de tu padre -_

_- Si fuera fantasma - dijo el joven en un claro intento de desesperación - Si fuera un fantasma entonces no envejecería -_

_- Aún te falta por aprender de nuestro mundo, hijo mío - dijo Vlad sin inmutarse, como si ya tuviese preparada la respuesta a esa objeción - El alma también envejece, Danny -_

_- Pero... -_

_- Lo curioso en los dos, es que somos los únicos fantasmas que podemos volver a nuestro cuerpo terrenal. Y actuar como seres vivos - Vlad sonrió ampliamente, como si escuchase que finalmente conseguiría al amor de su vida - Te das cuenta de lo que hizo tu padre ¿no? Ambos no tenemos cabida en este mundo -_

_Danny aprisionó más las manos, conteniendo enormemente las ganas de transmutar y callar a Vlad a punta de golpes, aunque parecía que era algo que el infeliz deseaba fervientemente. El joven sintió unas gotas de sudor recorrerle la frente, y cuando estuvo a punto de secarlas, sintió que algo las absorbía como por arte de magia._

_- Danny - escuchaba en un suave murmullo._

_Y a pesar del viento helado que corría en el sitio, ya no sentía frío._

Una fuerte inhalada de aire fue lo que logró despertarlo, sintiendo que sudaba a chorros a pesar del frío que existía en su habitación.

Danny parpadeó algunas veces, tratando de acostumbrarse a la obscuridad del salón y coordinando sus pensamientos, intentando recordar cómo había llegado a la cama pasando desapercibido por el montón de preguntas de sus padres. A menos que Jazz haya intervenido nuevamente y le solapara la larga ausencia.

El joven quiso quitarse la sábana de encima y levantarse, pero sintió un gran peso que detenía la sábana y lo aprisionaba. Por instinto Danny transmutó en fantasma y se liberó de su prisión, agradeciendo que su madre le comprara sábanas y no le diera una red fantasmal para que se cubra en las noches frías.

Y vaya que hacía frío.

Se paró en el cuarto, volviendo a transmutar, queriendo buscar la salida del cuarto para ir a la cocina por un vaso de leche, o algo que le hiciera dormir pesadamente hasta el siguiente milenio. Pero dio dos pasos y tropezó con algo que Danny estaba completamente seguro que no estaba anteriormente en su habitación. El joven retrocedió un tanto, buscando el interruptor en la pared, pero lo gracioso de la situación es que ni siquiera daba con la pared.

_- Idiota - _murmuró levemente para sí mismo, y acumuló un poco de energía en sus manos, la suficiente para iluminar el cuarto.

Y descubrir que no era el suyo.

_- ¿Danny? - _escuchó en un susurro.

_«¡Oh! ¡Por Dios!»_ mentalmente exclamó aterrado de que Sam estuviera en su habitación, o sea, no en su habitación, sino en el cuarto en que él estaba durmiendo hasta que ese raro sueño lo despertó y se descubrió quien-sabe-dónde.

Danny sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose mareado de tantos pensamientos. Y parpadeó algunas veces antes de acostumbrarse a la luz de la mesa de noche que estaba junto a la cama en la que anteriormente él dormía.

_- Danny, me has asustado -_ le dijo Sam, llevándose una mano al pecho y la otra por impulso sacando los mechones azabaches que le cruzaban el rostro. Tenía reflejado en el rostro la fatiga por un sueño interrumpido, aunque Danny quizá ni debía reparar en ello. Él tiene serias dudas de que su aspecto sea el mejor.

_- ¿Asustado? ¿Yo te he asustado? - _exclamó Danny con un dejo de sarcasmo aunque extrañamente le seguía hablando en voz baja, tal como lo hacía ella _- Soy yo el que se despierta en un cuarto que no es el suyo -_

_- No reaccionabas -_ se justificó Sam, avergonzaba de haber tomado una decisión sin el consentimiento de él _- Tucker y yo estábamos tan asustados, que decidimos traerte a mi casa. No nos atrevíamos a dejarte en tu casa y que tus padres te vieran en ese estado -_

Danny vio su reflejo en el espejo que estaba a poca distancia de él, se notaba pálido y con cansancio físico, el sudor cayéndole por el rostro. Sus ojos azules sin vida y brillo, su cabello negro alborotado. Se quedó unos instantes pensando si acaso podría volver a ver a su padre al rostro sin que miles de cuestiones estén clavándole y carcomiéndole los pensamientos.

Sam comenzó a quitar las sábanas de la cama.

_- Has tenido un sueño inconsistente -_ observó mientras sacaba de un cajón unas limpias sábanas verdes azuladas y comenzaba a acomodarla _- Debes darte una ducha, seguro que te ayudará. Detrás de esa puerta está la ducha -_

Danny observó al otro lado de la habitación, en donde Sam le señalaba, no tuvo tiempo de responderle porque ella ya le estaba empujando hacia el cuarto de baño.

_- De paso aprovecho para devolverte la camisa que me prestaste cuando nos fuimos de campamento el año pasado - _susurró la joven antes de cerrar la puerta pero al instante la volvió a abrir _- Y no hagas mucho ruido. Mis padres ignoran que estás aquí -_

Sam volvió a cerrar la puerta, luego se arrimó a la misma mientras se aprisionaba las manos. Por un impulso se mordió el labio inferior y respirando hondamente decidió ir en busca de aquella prenda perteneciente a Danny y decirle de una vez por todas adiós.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Danny sonrió levemente, agradecido por un lado, perturbado por otro. Pero... no era el momento para este caso de su vida, no ahora. Una parte de su subconsciente le reprochó su cobardía, hastiado de los pretextos para no encarar la situación, pero su lado terco insistía en que primero estaba Vlad y su _teoría_, lo cual debe resolver cuanto antes.

Danny sacudió la cabeza mientras se desvestía, tratando de concentrarse en despejar su mente a pesar de que esto sonara a una terrible incoherencia. Aunque no era de extrañarse, desde siempre la vida de Danny Fenton está plagada de incoherencias, anormalidades y más aún, en los 3 últimos años, de situaciones paranormales, atemorizantes y peligrosas.

El agua cayó en el cuerpo de Danny, limpiando de su piel rastros de sudor, lastimosamente sin poderse llevar sus preocupaciones, miedos o angustias.

El joven volvió a hacerse por milésima vez el propósito de que cuando tranquilice un tanto su existencia, entonces le dedicará el tiempo que se merece atender el asunto de su mejor amiga y esas acciones que le provocan una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago y le nubla los pensamientos al punto de que se olvida que es un extraño chico con extraños poderes fantasmales.

Y que quizá podrían dejar de ser mejores amigos.

_Continuará..._


End file.
